


When your world falls apart (I’ll be there to put it back together)

by Sipsthytea



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Tequila needs a hug, hes a good boyfriend, please, someone come give this sad bOi a hug, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: It was a talk that Eggsy tried his best to avoid, the talk of exes was one that he never felt the need to have.But it was one that he felt that he needed to have now, now that he found tequila on the floor of their shared apartment, clutching a framed photograph of a woman to his chest, sobs slipping from his lips.
Relationships: Tequila(Kingsman)/Original Female Character, Tequila/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 10





	When your world falls apart (I’ll be there to put it back together)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this. It’s kind of sad, but that’s my specialty lol. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was a talk that Eggsy tried his best to avoid, the talk of exes was one that he never felt the need to have. Not when his current lover outshined everyone else. That also meant, however, that they never spoke of Tequila's exes, in all honesty, Eggsy wasn’t even sure the Kentucky man had any. For so long, it seemed that Tequila was a one-night stand type of guy, but he proved Eggsy wrong when he came up to him, cheeks slightly red, and asked the Kingsman out. 

It was one that he felt that he needed to have now, now that he found tequila on the floor of their shared apartment, clutching a framed photograph of a woman to his chest, sobs slipping from his lips. His large frame blocked the hallway to their room, and he showed no signs of moving, so Eggsy did the best he could. 

“Tequila, love? What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is everything alright?” Eggsy questioned, voice shaking, anxiety pumping in his veins, concern clogging his throat. 

There was no answer, just more tears, more sobs. 

“My love, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on,” Eggsy whispered, pulling the Statesman closer, “I need you to breathe.”

Tequila sucked in a shaky breath, “I-I c-can…” Another sob rose in his throat, cutting him off. 

“Shh, I understand,” worry flooded though Eggsy, he’d never seen the Statesman like this, Tequila usually held himself with pride, a small tint of vulnerability shining though, but never this. 

This was a bloody meltdown. 

“I’ve got you, don’t worry,” Eggsy whispered, rubbing soothing circles into his boyfriends back, feeling the edge of the frame dig into his sides. He swallowed the pain and continued to soothe the man in his arms until his cries dissolved into sniffles. 

Tequila pulled away slowly, eyes rimmed red and puffy, tears stained cheeks glistened in the pale light of the hallway. He said nothing, but he looked down at the photo sadly, eyes welling up with tears once more, he ran a shaky finger across the frame. 

Eggsy could examine it more clearly, it was of a smiling woman, the woman looked young, about his age. Her cheeks pulled to reveal pearly teeth, dimples showing, warm brown eyes crinkled at the edges. Her flowery brown hair fell onto her shoulders and curled around her face, arm extended upward to clutch at the cowboy (cowgirl?) hat resting atop her hair. A Plaid shirt tucked into bootcut pants, held around her hips with the signature Statesmen belt buckle.   
“A statesmen?” Eggsy muttered quietly, curious eyes scanning the photo. 

“The best agent we had,” Tequila spoke, voice raspy and unused, “Her name was Rum, her code name anyway, but I knew her as Olivia. She was incredible, might’ve been the next Champaign.”

The agent’s voice was so soft, so sad, “ ‘Might’ve’ ?” Eggsy questioned. 

“She- uh...she died on a botched mission, sacrificed herself. If it wasn’t for her… half of the Statesmen wouldn’t be here today,” his voice wavered, “She- she was a good woman. Kind, smart, genuine, the best kind of person. She-she was my...my girl. My first serious one.”

Sadness filled Eggsy, he knew what it was like to lose someone, and think you lost someone, that meant the world to you. It was hard, it was heart-shattering pain. 

“She-she was, well, we planned on gettin’ married one day,” he spoke, a fond smile, a nostalgic smile, slipped onto his features, “She was so kind and the way she died was so...so violent, she died, today, well, it’s the anniversary. I was goin’ though some things and found her photo, we all took one, it was for when we retired, or, in her case, we died. She’s got her own small memorial down in HQ.” 

“I’d love to go see it one day,” Eggsy spoke, voice soft, hand resting gently on Tequilas. 

Tequila offered him a small smile, “Thank you, “ be breathed, “Thank you so much.”

“I’m doing my duty as a boyfriend,” The blond spoke. 

“No, thank you for being the person to love me, after her, I was so convinced that love was gone. I thought I lost my soul mate, and then I met you. You found me in despair, and loved me anyway,” Tequila pressed a kiss to Eggsys hand, “ Thank you.”

The Kingsman had no words, but he smiled at him, a bright smile, heart-swelling and filling with so much love for the man before him he thought he might burst. 

“I love you,” Eggsy muttered, voice soft. 

“I love you too,” Tequila answered, looking up at him, eyes watery. Eggsy thought that he might cry too, this wasn’t the first tie that they muttered those words, but right now, it felt like the world was falling apart and they were the only things that kept it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave me a comment about improvements, thoughts, and something you’d like to read in the future!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
